


Unexpected (But Not Unwelcome) Guests

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Magic Week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Familiars, First Meetings, Naruto Magic Week, Rarepair, Trans Character, naruto femslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Kure was acting strange and Touka wished she knew why. It isn't until two unexpected guests show up that she thinks she might understand.





	Unexpected (But Not Unwelcome) Guests

Touka watched her familiar pace back and forth by the door of her room. Kure only acted this way if there was danger about but given that Touka was bedridden from a battle wound, she shouldn’t be acting this way. 

“Kure,” she called sternly. The large tiger stopped and looked at her. “Come here.” 

Kure eyed her for a moment before she complied. The tiger huffed as it landed next to Touka before she tried to roll on top of the woman. 

Touka just rolled her eyes and pushed the tiger away. Of course, Kure didn’t move but Touka’s futon pushed away so Touka once again to keep her injured leg clean. 

“You keep up like that and the physicians will kick you out again,” she warned. 

The tiger merely huffed again in response. 

Shaking her head with a smile, Touka went back to the scroll on her lap. She would never admit it to anyone (not even her cousins) but she had a bit of a soft spot for romances. She hid them as scrolls in her room, sealed tightly, so no one could ever discover that secret and only brought them out when she was sure she was going to be alone. 

Today, Hashirama and Tobirama would be meeting envoys from their brethren clan, the Uzumaki’s. It would also be the first time that Hashirama would be meeting his potential bride, Uzumaki Mito. Potential, considering that their familiars could get along.

Touka wished she could participate. She had heard all about the ‘Uzumaki’s Treasure’ and was curious to see what she looked like and acted like. She supposed that would have to be another day, sadly. 

As she continued to read her book of a love between two people from enemy clans, Kure began to twitch and become agitated again. Touka sighed when the tiger, growled and shifted every minute. She ended the story on a paragraph and then abandoned it in favor of reaching out and stroking Kure’s fur. 

“What’s a matter today?” she quietly asked as the tiger quieted. “Is it because you sense new people? They don’t pose a threat to us.” 

Kure huffed and snuggled closer to Touka. 

The two of them sat like that for a few minutes before Kure suddenly got up. Touka frowned and was about to tell her familiar to lay down again when the tiger bound over to the shoji door on the other side of the room. She didn’t start pacing but sat down and just stared at the door. 

Touka raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when a shadow passed the door. Touka froze, recognizing the form of a large wild cat, but Kure was perfectly calm with her tail swishing back and forth. 

Touka wasn’t sure what to make the situation, especially when the large shadow outside stopped at her door. She was about to say fuck it and get up to see what was going on when another shadow appeared. This one of a  _ person.  _

Still, Kure didn’t react so Touka waited patiently to see what would happen next. 

There was a gentle knock on her door a second later. “Hello?” a female voice called. “Is anyone there?” 

Touka debated on a moment of not answering when Kure turned her head and sent her a pointed look. The Senju frowned but answered, “Yes. Can I help you?” 

“Perhaps,” the other female said. “My familiar seems to find your door rather interesting. I must admit, I am curious as to why this is so. May we come in?”

Touka sneered. But Kure continued to look at her, conveying something that Touka felt compelled to follow. “Give me a moment.”

She rolled the scroll in her lap up and hid it under a floorboard next to her. Since the voice was someone’s she didn’t know, she waved to Kure to bring her a shirt which the tiger did. Heavens forbid the person walked in and mistook her for the other gender. 

When the shirt was secured, she called, “Come in.” 

The door slid open and Touka’s breath caught. A tall red-headed woman stepped inside. She looked like a queen with regal features and hair pulled into two buns on the side of her head. The hair ornaments she wore gave her the appearance of a crown with two seal tags hanging from either of her buns. 

Sharp, dark eyes scanned the room until their eyes met. The woman’s eyes briefly widened but then she bowed formally. “Greetings and blessing upon you,” she greeted.

“Greetings and blessing be upon you as well,” Touka replied with her best bow. Before she could get another word out, there was a dash of black that ran into the room and hit Kure. 

Touka cried out in surprise and tried to get up to go to Kure while the other woman yelled, “Aihara!” 

But both women froze when the two large cats, Kure and a black panther, began to intertwine themselves together. They licked and rubbed themselves against one another. They purred loudly, clearly lost in each other. 

Touka’s face became hot as she watched the display. Familiars didn’t  _ do  _ this. They often kept away from others, given how a familiar was basically a reflection of a person’s soul. The fact they were even  _ doing this,  _ meant that they were soul compatible and their partners were destined to be together. 

She looked to the other woman, whose face was very red. “Well...,” the woman covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono and coughed. “This is... unexpected.” 

Touka nodded. She looked back at the familiars and watched as they settled down on the floor. “It seems you are going to be here for a bit.” 

When she looked back at the woman, the redhead’s lips were pressed firmly together. “That is... not good. I snuck out of the party that I am meant to be attending.” 

Touka cocked her head to the side. “You are an Uzumaki.” She didn’t need to ask. She had never seen this woman before in her life and she only knew of one party that was happening today. 

The woman blushed. “Yes, forgive my rudeness,” she bowed again. “I am Uzumaki Mito. A pleasure to meet you.” 

“Senju Touka,” she greeted back. “Direct cousin to Hashirama and Tobirama. A pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Uzumaki.” 

Mito eased a little and then looked at the familiars again. “Also, please forgive Aihara, Lady Senju,” she implored when she looked back at Touka. “She isn’t like this at all.”

Touka chuckled. “Neither is my Kure, yet here we are.” She patted the floor mat next to her. “Please, leave the door open and come sit, Lady Uzumaki. There are some sitting pillows in the closet.” She waved to her injured leg. “I feel like a terrible host for having you get it but with my leg....”

“No, I understand,” Mito replied. She went and grabbed one of the pillows before she sat down next to Touka. 

Her dark eyes were assessing as she roved over Touka. “The injury looks very painful.” 

Touka laughed. “Not as painful as my wounded pride. My enemy managed to break out of my genjutsu. And, like an idiot, I let my guard down.”

Mito perked up. “We all make mistakes, Lady Senju. But you say genjutsu? I was unaware that that Senju had a skilled user.” 

“I am no Uchiha,” Touka smirked, “but I do give them a run for their money with my abilities.”

“Truly?” Mito smiled. “What genjutsu were you using? Shimenuchi or something else?” 

Touka laughed again. How delightful! “Tenkyou no Jutsu, actually.” 

And that was how her clan found her and Mito, going back and forth on subjects like genjustus and funinjutsus, with their familiars still laying together.

When they managed to pry Aihara and Kure to part, the two women agreed that Mito should stop by again (Touka promised to be a better host next time). Later, Tobirama and Hashirama came back and they talked about how the party went well and Mito seemed very excited to meet up with Touka in the coming days. 

And Touka was very much looking forward to it as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to follow me you can find me on [Tumblr](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Malakia215)


End file.
